Ayame's Lucky Day
by Aliana Knight
Summary: YOU REALLY HAVE TO READ THIS! YOU WILL LAUGH YOUR BUTT OFF, YOU'LL CRY UR YOUR EYES OUT AND BEAT YOURSELF WHEN KOGA IS BEING A JERK! This was written by Mary, not me. She does not have an account yet. She will get one soon.
1. the argument

This is some really retarded thing that me and my frends acted out wen we were bored. Its my first fanfic so don't attack me! PLZ DON'T! 00 So heres how it goes:

"I NEVER FREAKEN PROMISED THAT I WAS GONNA MAKE YOU MY BRIDE!" said Koga as he and Ayame were arguing while running down a hill.

"YOU DID YOU DID!" Ayame said desperately.

"EEEERRRRRGGG! YOU ARE IMPOSSIBLE!"

"UGH! YOU ARE!" suddenly Ayame broke down into tears and ran off in the opposite direction.

Ayame was heart broken. She sat by the river thinking of her beloved Koga. With her tears falling from her delicate face, they were making ripples in the water. As the ripples faded away, Ayame had a sudden thought about what had happened to Koga's feelings towards her in the past. Maybe they had faded away into the nothingness too. She soberly got up and started walking along the edges of the river when she turned over her shoulder to see that there was a trail of flowers behind her. She stood dumbfounded and looked under her feet. There was nothing there. So she kept on walking, frequently turning around to see if the flower trail was still there. It was. She completely turned around to find three demon fairies in front of her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! WHAT---ERR---WHO ARE YOU???!!!!!!"

"We are the Guardian Fairies of this world" said the green fairy.

"we are here to help you with your problem…..with this 'koga'man." Said the fairy in red.

"I shall explain how our services work: first we locate the person or demon in need. Then we introduce ourselves, oh by the way, the fairy in the blue is Nouroshima and she is the water fairy. The fairy in red is Nazuna and she is the fire fairy. And I am Nekura, the earth fairy. As I was saying before, last we try our best to help our desperate being in need with their problem. And that is how we work."

Ayame, still confused said, "Oh… I see…. But how can you help me with my problem?"

"We have our ways. Don't worry, were not evil. Ok then lets get started. We will go and question Koga." said Nekura.

"Koga….Koga……Oh Koga….where are you?" nekura said in a soft eerie voice.

"WAAAAAAHHH!!!! WHO ARE YOU!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT???!!!!" said a very, very, very, startled Koga. Oo

END OF CHAPTER

Hope you liked it so far! I mean its ok……but its really weird. Please review


	2. kogas interrogation

Well, heres another chappie. Hope ya like it! Btw thnx for da reviews.

"EEAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" yelled poor koga when the fairies where poking him.

"Calm down! We're not gonna hurt you. Are you koga, the chieftain of the demon wolf clan?"

"why would I tell you, bastard!"

"Because. We need to know something. So you have two choices; you either answer our questions truthfully or we go into your mind and see for ourselves! So whats it gonna be?"

Koga, completely baffled, stood in disbelief wondering if this was his conscience or if it was really a band of fairies. Standing listlessly facing the 'fairies' he said, "Uhhh…I'll answer..?"

"ok then. Now all we know is that you have a ponytail a miniskirt and you're hot." (Lol my friends did that by accident, anyways…)

"umm yea I think im hot too!" (also a mess up)

BACK TO MY STORY

"we also ran into a girl…named Ayame….you know her right? Well, we see she has a problem with you and we can help. Question number one: are you scared of us?

"HELL NO!"said koga, denying the fact that he was frightened.

"who do you hate the most? Who do you think is so annoying? Who do you love?"

"ayame…..I MEAN…! For the first two inuyasha and the last kagome."

"do you know of ayame?"

"NO!" 

"really? Well if youre not gonna tell the truth im gonna go into your brain!"

"AAAAAAHHHH! NO NO NO NO NO ! I HAVE THINGS IN THERE THAT YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO SEE! AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Once Nekura gathered all the information she needed, she returned the pale faced koga back into his feisty self. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!!!"

"Koga, Koga, Koga. You are a very naughty person. How could you----"

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING!"

"well that's all we needed to know. Farewell for now." Nekura said softly to Koga who was still furious about what she had done to his head. She not only dug through it she left an annoying voice in Koga's head saying, "I love ayame, I love ayame!" _im going to get those fairies and kill them next time they come back! _ Koga thought.

END OF CHAPTER


	3. how i love you how i need you

Thnx 4 all the reviews! Im glad you all like it! Another chappie by moi!

Ayame woke up the next day to find herself trying to remember if the fairies were real. The sun was shining brightly on that warm day, the birds were chirping, and the flowers blooming. "Ayame, dear? Where are you? We found Koga and asked him all the questions…actually we raided his brain…but anyways---Oh there u are!" Nekura said mostly to herself.

"Hmm..? Oh right…u are real…so how'd it go?"

"Well…. He didn't want to answer most of our questions so I kind of went into his brain, and lemme tell ya! That dude is so naughty he----"

"I don't need to know! So… did he say anything about me?"

"he said he wanted to see you! Actually he didn't….but…"

"YES! YES HE DID!" blurted Nouroshima.

"give me a moment ayame I have to talk with this crazy person for a second."

As the fairies huddled together, Nekura bonked Nouroshima across the head and Ayame let out a small giggle. Ayame thought _would koga think my laugh is cute? FOCUS AYAME! I wonder what they're talking about…well obviously about koga…with his miniskirt…and that armor…AAAHH!!! WHAT AM I SAYING?!_

"Nouroshima, What are you talking about?!"

"LISTEN TO ME! Think about it, if ayame thinks koga wants to see her she will follow us to his cave and then we'll tell koga that she wants to _him_ get it?"

"Hmmm… smart…but we cant jump to conclusions assuming koga will come out of his cave to see her!" 

"Dear sister, you are soooo stupid! If you yourself went into his head dontcha think he likes her?" said Nazuna.

"I suppose so.." said a not so convinced Nekura.

"HELLO?! IM GETTING OLD AND CRIPPLED! ANYTIME NOW WOULD BE GREAT!" yelled Ayame from far away.

Ayame was so anxious to see her cute little Koga look at her in the same way he did on the night of the lunar rainbow…oh how she longed for this wonderful day when Koga wouldn't reject her and send her away.

POEM:

_How I love you, how I need you._

_How I see you, how I could never deceive you._

_\how you see me is a different thing_

_Than the urge you give me…oh to just cling_

_Onto that strong man whose name is Koga, _

_who causes me to go crazy over this load of _

_love on my shoulders I must carry_

_just for the man I long to marry_

END CHAPTER

OMG! I was so bored that I came up with this great poem for the end of this chappie! Isn't it great! I kept going to my sister askin her what rhymes with koga? What could rhyme with thing? LOL! Anyway, I hope you like it!


	4. The End

Im sorry I haven't updated in a while its just I've wanted to chill out and do other things…well here's the chapter you've all been waiting 4! Since its probably the last chapter it might be long.

\

As the fairies and Ayame went off on their journey to Koga's cave, then ran into a couple of youkai. Most were very weak and others put up a good fight. They heard a noise in the bush and turned to see what it was. Ayame thought it was another youkai but, surprisingly it was just a pig. **(its random but my friends asked me to put it in lol)**. It was early afternoon and the sun was shining brightly as they arrived. Outside the cave Ayame was panicking because she didn't know what to say when he came out.

"Ok I'm going in to tell koga that you're here. Then u stand and act cute and caring." whispered Nekura.

"But wear your attitude! Don't hold back!" said Nazuna.

"But at the same time smart. Make him chase you." Said nouroshima.

"ummm….ok…I think I got it! Cute and caring…wear my attitude…..and…make him chase me?" said ayame trying out a couple poses.

"Ok I'm going in," said Nekura entering the cave. "Koga? Im back! Where are you?"

"Ugh…its you fairies again! What do you want?!" said koga.

"Well ya see….." Nekura started.

Ayame stood outside not having the slightest clue about what she was gonna say or do. It was getting a bit dark and they wondered what was taking them so long to come out. Ayame sat pensively on a rock thinking about how ridiculous it was waiting for hours for the two to come out of the cave. "What do you think happened to them? I have half the mind to go in there myself!" said ayame. "I don't know! Go yell at them!" said Nazuna.

"So that's the story…she's been waiting for a while now, I think you should go and say something." said Nekura, looking away from koga and motioning to the entrance of the cave. " it has been a while. Well I guess I could say 'hi' or something. Who else have you helped anyways?" said koga thoughtfully. "have you heard of Zeus? He would be nothing without us. We gave him the lightning bolts." **(that was a really funny mess up and me and my friends fell down laughing) **"Whatever…" koga said. They both stepped outside and Nouroshima and Nazuna began yelling at each other and arguing about what took Nekura so long to get koga out of the stupid cave. **(in this part one of my friends decided to be stupid again and grabbed a water gun and started screaming, "MINE!!!!MINE!!!!!!!!!MINE!!!!" it was really weird and random! Lol!) **

"Hi Koga! I mean…What? No..no..i mean its been 2 hours and something minutes….OH WHO AM I KIDDING? I CANT DO THIS!" yelled ayame.

"Uhh…I have no idea what you are talking about but you wanted to see me?" said koga approaching cautiously.

"I thought you wanted to see me! Those damn fairies!" said ayame.

"Well…we're here now so……"

"Do you remember? The lunar rainbow?"

"OH GREAT HERE WE GO AGAIN! DAMMIT AYAME!"

"YOU DO REMEMBER DON'T YOU?! YOU JUST DON'T WANNA ADMIT IT!"

"THIS IS THE SAME ARGUMEN THAT BROUGHT THESE FAIRIES ALONG!!"

"YOU'RE SO SELFCENTERED, IRRISPONSIBLE, SELFISH, THINKS-HE'S-SO-MACHO SUPERIOR AND YET YOU'RE STILL IRRESISTABLE!" _crap I said that outloud? What have I done! I think im going to cry…I feel so helpless…I think ill go crawl under a rock and die… _Ayame thought. "I came here hoping that you wouldn't reject me this time." Said ayame almost crying. " I thought you would be nice enough and tell me if you did remember or not. I LOVE YOU!!!"

"A-a-ayame…I-I-I …the truth is that…the day you came down from the mountains to get me and kagome asked me to try and remember…I actually did but the thing is is that I couldn't—I didn't want to remember. I didn't want to leave kagome behind. Even if she doesn't love me… I…"

Ayame new that he remembered that day. She was crying like the time she was by the river after her previous argument with Koga. She didn't know what to do at this point. She had a knot in her throat and couldn't speak without bursting into tears. "Koga…do you love me?" ayame asked. **(my friends were like staring at what I was doin cuz I was both ayame and koga and they were the fairies) **All this time the fairies were staring in disbelief as if what they were watching was a soap opera.

"Ayame I…don't…"

Ayame burst into tears and was about to run away when Koga grabbed her arm before she could escape from the truth and finished his sentence.

"I don't want to say this out loud… but I do love you."

Ayame's little head shot up to look at Koga's face. He was red with embarrassment. His usual raging blue eyes turned into soft, gentle ones as if you were watching the sunset by the sea. "Y-y-y-you do?" asked ayame. "Yes, I do. Oh and by the way kagome, insolent puppy and the others, get out from the back of that tree." Guilty as charged, the gang stepped out from the back of the tree with the faces of little puppy dogs. For inuyasha it wasn't to hard to achieve this expression.** (lol).** "Oh Koga im glad you found your one and only true love" said kagome. Miroku took avantage of the moment to grab Sango's butt, and surprisingly good as it gets, sango hugged him. Inuyasha had one of those you-finally-will-stop-bothering-me looks on his face and said,"Ok then! Can we go now?!"

"yes." Said kagome.

"I love you Koga."

"I love you Ayame."

**Awwww!! Isn't that cute! If ur wondering about what happened 2 the fairies they later left after saying good bye to koga and ayame. OMG im so glad I finished! And it's a cuuu-te ending at that! Plz review!!!! Its still cute!!**


	5. Author and cast commentary

I had lots of fun writing this and im sure you guys had a lot of fun reading it too. At the end of the last chappie I wanted to add some of the lyrics of this song I was listening to and its called **ill be** goes like this:

**I'll be your cryin shoulder **

**I'll be love suicide **

I like that first part…its cute! My friends are going to add on to this later and share their points of view on how it turned out and if they liked it or not.


End file.
